Shockwave's Pet
by OmegaInferno
Summary: A new Decepticon is born on cybertron, his mission is to destroy everything the Autobots stand for. But will he have the heart to do it? On hold
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: Hey guys! How's it going, if you are a fan of my other stories, don't worry An Imp's Vacation is ****NOT ****cancelled, it's just on hold cause I got writer's block, but here is my new story, Shockwave's Pet! I do hope you enjoy it**

**Grimlock: OmegaInferno only owns his OC in this story**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Cybertron: Secret facility, year: 2014**

Two penetrating, deep red eyes open for the first time, "Where am I? Who am I?"

"Ah, you are finally awake, welcome to the world, Beserker," a purple, one eyed robot greeted as it walked into the room, "I am Decepticon Shockwave, your creator."

"Beserker? Creator? Explain," Beserker demanded.

"You see, we created you for one purpose, to infiltrate our mortal enemies, the Autobots," Shockwave explained, "your job is to take down their simple minded powerhouses, the Dinobots. With them out of the way the Autobots will be severely crippled, and easy to conquer."

"I see, and why do we fight these, Autobots?" Beserker continued questioning.

"We fight to control our home planet Cybertron and to rule over the rest of the Transformers and the universe," the patient scientist continued.

Beserker contemplated on this, then sighed, "I will comply."

"Good, now we need to find you an alternate mode," Shockwave informed the infiltrator.

"Alternate form?" Beserker wondered.

"Every Transformer has an alternate form of some sorts, be it mechanical or based on a biological being, for our purposes you need to select a prehistoric creature from the planet Earth's past.

"I understand, now give me my options," Beserker calmly demanded.

"As you wish, there are three different forms that would suit you," Shockwave showed the different options, one was an Ankylosaurus, another was a Velociraptor, but the last one stood out the most to Beserker, a Spinosaurus, a creature that was large and powerful enough to rival even the mighty Tyrannosaurus, Beserker liked this option.

"I choose the one with the fin on its back." Beserker answered.

"Ah, the Spinosaurus, a large, and formidable beast, this is a wise choice," Shockwave flattered the larger robot, "Now please step into that capsule to the left," Shockwave ordered as he turned to the moniter, "activating scan sequence in three... two... one, sequence engaged."

A grid started slowly going up and down Beserker's body, eventually another one appeared that went horizontally, then everything finished with a bright flash of light. The mighty Decepticon stepped out of the capsule with a black and gold design obviously influenced by his dinosaur mode, "When do I start?"

"Straight to the point I see, you start as soon as you arrive on Earth. You shall play a dimwitted, but slightly smarter than the rest, Dinobot named Stampede," Shockwave proceeded, "From there you'll slowly gain their trust until it's time to strike, no one cares how, but you must permanently de-activate the Dinobots, preferably one that keeps you online."

"Acknowledged, now how do I go to this, Earth?" Beserker asked.

"Outside this lab, another Decepticon named Astrotrain will pick you up and drop you off a few miles away from Autobot city, in the event you are attacked on the way down, make sure no Autobot sees you," Shockwave commanded.

"Roger, I shall be on my way," Beserker said farewell as he walked out the door of the lab, to be greeted by another robot, "You must be Astrotrain."

"You betta', now we need to get going," Astrotrain then transforms into a space shuttle as Beserker gets in, "Next stop, Earth."

The ride to Earth gave Beserker enough time to learn and reflect upon the past few hours of his life, Astrotrain even told him how to tranform, but one question kept popping into his mind. Is this really my purpose? Do I really have to do this? The question haunted him, plagued him, but what Shockwave told him, is the only thing he has to go on. Beserker had no other choice, but to do as he was told, for now.

"Hey kid," Astrotrain spoke up, interrupting the Decepticon's thoughts.

"Huh?" Beserker answered.

"We're here, get ready for landing."

"Understood," Beserker, got up from his seat, and walked over to the opening hatch as the shuttle landed.

"Remember, if you screw this over, consider yourself slag,"Astrotrain warned as he took off towards the atmosphere.

"Well, then I won't screw up, tranform!" Beserker changed forms to reveal a black and gold metal spinosaurus, "Now, to Autobot city."

**Chapter End**

**Omega: I hope any Imp's Vacation fans aren't mad at me**

**Grimlock: I doubt any of those fans are on this one**

**Beserker: He has a point there**

**Omega: Whatever, read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: Okay guys, for most to rest of the story, it will be written through P.O.V.'s**

**Grimlock: Me Grimlock think this will be interesting**

**Beserker: OmegaInferno only owns his O.C.**

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

**Beserker's P.O.V.**

I watched Astrotrain's vapor trails fade into the night sky before heading to Autobot City. As I made my way to the designated area. I rehearsed my lines on what I was going to say, all the while wondering what a simple minded dimwitt would act and sound like. After all, Shockwave didn't give me much to go on, I guess it was partially my fault for not asking more questions. As I made it to the gate, a small, golden robot greeted me.

"Hi there, my name's Goldbug! What do you need?" the golden robot asked.

I froze for a second, if I blew my cover now it was all over, and like Astrotrain said, I would be slag, "... Uh, I looking for Dinobots."

"Oh, are you wishing to sign up for the Dinobots' squad, but I haven't seen an Autobot like you before, where's your symbol?"

I froze yet again. They used symbols to designate what side you're on? This will make things annoying, "Uh, I no have any symbol."

"Oh, are you one of those neutral bots who are deciding to take part in the war effort?" the robot asked.

What was with these constant questions from the small robot, "Yes, I Stampede."

"Okay, well please come with me," Goldbug told me as we both walked inside the gate, and into the city. We steadily marched along, constantly stared at by the other Autobots who were curious of my presence. We stopped in a relatively large room with several, important looking computers, there a robot about the size of Shockwave with a red and blue color scheme looked at me.

"Goldbug, who is our friend here?" the robot asked.

"Oh, this is a bot who wishes to join us for the Dinobot squadron," Goldbug told the larger robot.

"I see, what is your name soldier?" the robot asked me.

"I Stampede, I hear you got brawn in Dinobots, but no brains," my comment made the surrounding Autobots chuckle.

"Well, the guy has a point there," one laughed.

"Well Stampede, I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," Optimus introduced himself to me, and assigned Goldbug as my tour guide, showing me around the city. We finally stopped at a large door that looked almost inpenatrable.

"Well pal, your future squad members are in there," Goldbug told me as he opened the door, "good luck, you're gonna' need it."

I walked in to the room, paying no mind to what the Autobot said, how can a bunch of primitives intimidate me? Especially when I'm just as strong as them. Then a booming, deep voice called to me as a robot t-rex appeared, "Me Grimlock, demand to know who there!"

The voice sounded intimidating, but I didn't back down, "I Stampede!" I bellowed back, with ferocity.

"Me Slag no hear of Stampede before," a robotic triceratops commented.

"Me Sludge, haven't either," a mechanical brachiosaurus agreed.

"Me Snarl, not care about him," a robot stegosaurus nonchalantely answered.

"Me Swoop say, hear him out, may be useful," a robot pterannodon spoke up.

"Me Grimlock agree," the t-rex known as Grimlock replied, "what you want."

"I join Dinobots," I spoke, as I struggled to put together neandertholish, slurred sentences.

"Hmm..." the leader, Grimlock thought, "what can you do?"

This question scared me, what could I do? All I know I have is brute strength, and superior intellect, but nothing else, "Uh... I Stampede can... breathe fire!" I thought this one up instinctually, along with a few other ideas, "I also can shoot saws from spine on back, I also smarter than other Dinobots," that last sentence though, got me in a little bit of trouble.

"You say Dinobots stupid?" Slag snorted.

"No, I just smarter than most," I tried to reason with the five.

"Me Swoop think we should give him chance," Swoop pleaded.

"You Swoop say that about everyone," Snarl argued. This lead to a split decision, Swoop and Sludge on my side, while Snarl and Slag were against me, the only one who kept quiet was Grimlock. Meanwhile, a huge arguement was taking place, it eventually turned into headbutting and name calling, eventually it escalated into an all out brawl. Still, the only two quiet ones were Grimlock and I, the t-rex then walked over to me.

"Me Grimlock give you initiation test, quiet room and you in," Grimlock told me.

"Easy," was all I said, I then took a deep breath and roared at the top of my lungs, causing all the Dinobots to quiet down and look at me.

"He in," Grimlock spoke, settling the arguement.

"I go tell Prime now?" I asked the leader Dinobot.

"No, Prime is weak, we Dinobots no take orders from him," Grimlock sternly replied. Great, I thought, not only will I have to deal with my Autobot and Decepticon persona', but also the conflict between Dinobots and Autobots. How can this get harder?

"Stampede, I show you to room now," Swoop smiled as he transformed into robot mode, "Autobots give you symbol later."

"Thank you," I thanked as I turned into an impressive robot mode and followed Swoop to the dorms.

**Chapter End**

**Omega: Kind of a slow start, but it's getting there**

**Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to see action**

**Beserker: Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Allie

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: Grimlock, say it**

**Grimlock: Yeah, yeah, OmegaInferno owns only his OC in his stories**

**Beserker: Good, now we can start**

**Chapter 3: The Allie**

**Beserker's POV**

Swoop showed me to my room and explained the daily routine, trust me, it wasn't that hard to follow. Nine A.M., wake up, ten A.M. to six P.M., train, and the rest of the day was relaxation and eating. Who knew the biggest and strongest members have the least work in the entire group?

"Later, Perceptor will come and give you symbol," Swoop told me one last time before he exited my room and gave me time to think.

"Beserker, come in," a moniter on my arm opened, and Shockwave's face appeared. Great, I have to deal with him asking for reports too?

"This is Beserker," I answered, "What is it do you need?"

"Yes, always straight to the point, how is your mission coming along?" the scientist inquiried.

"It's as smooth as can be, I've infiltrated without anyone raising and eyebrow," I replied.

"Good, also, allow me to introduce you to your little sister," if Shockwave had a mouth, I know he would have an evil grin right now.

"Sister? What do you mean?" I quickly asked, he never informed me of a sibling, nor has he explained the reasoning behind this, "I don't need a second agent blowing my cover, and ruining my chances."

"Oh no, she wouldn't do that, isn't that right, Razorfang?" from behind Shockwave steps a slender, obviously femenine, veloceraptor transformer.

"Hi there, big brother," she malevolently hissed, but it sounded very attractive.

"She will join you as soon as she learns more, she created with significantly less knowledge than you, in order to make things more ideal as ordered by our lord," Shockwave explained. I never heard of Megatron at this point in time, but this sounds like some crazy scheme he would normally do, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," I answered as I hear clanging of metal to metal, "I need to go, someone's coming," I quickly turned off the moniter and closed the flap as a red microscope transformer entered the room.

"Hello there Stampede, I'm Perceptor," he greeted in a slow manner, but it didn't seem like he doubted my intellect.

"Hello," I greeted back. Perceptor then ran me through where I wanted the ensignia, how big, and how many, I answered as best as I could with my idiotic persona still intact.

"Ah, you may be a big brute, but you seem much more intellegent and more benevolent then the other Dinobots," Perceptor compliments made me feel like gaining trust would be easier than expected, "I'll let you in on a secret, eventually the Dinobots are going to get a proccessing and vocal upgrade, if you want, I could ask Prime to give you the same treatment."

"That sound nice, but one condition," Perceptor then looked at me with a questioning face, "I install upgrades."

This comment made Perceptor chuckle, "Okay, I guess that can be arranged," Perceptor then left, I was alone again. Two days later my "little sister" arrived, she had an easier time getting, probably due to the fact that the over grown lizards didn't know what to do with a girl, but for some reason, it was acceptable that she could speak normally. It annoyed me that I was stuck sounding like an idiot while she was able to speak fluently.

"What's the matter brother? You seem, annoyed," she purred evilly.

"I don't understand how you can keep your speech intact, while I have to fragment and dumb down mine," I growled back.

"Perhaps you should've just spoke normally from the beginning, Shockwave said act dumb, not sound dumb," as much as I hate to admit it, she was right.

"Even so," I retorted.

"Whatever, I got to go dig up some info, see you later," she then swiftly and silently left my room as soon as Grimlock entered.

"Yes Grimlock?" I asked my commanding officer.

"You show great promise in training, me Grimlock think you perfect Dinobot material," the T-Rex transformer complimented.

"Thank you, Grimlock, I Stampede happy to hear that," I spoke, trying to sound as dumb as possible.

"You hear of upgrade, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I gonna' accept," I replied.

"Good, Prime maybe weak, but me no pass chance to be smarter too," Grimlock chuckled to himself, "You and your sister join us on mission tommorrow."

"Okay, I understand," I answered, I guess I'll report this to Shockwave later, he'll be pleased to hear this, but for some reason, I don't take pride in making him happy. Right now, I don't know who's side I'm on, who is right, or who will win this war, I guess for now, I'll go with what my gut tells me to do, and my gut says to go with the flow.

**Chapter End**

**Omega: I hope you guys like it**

**Grimlock: If you don't, I'll come and eat you**

**Beserker: Read and review**


End file.
